Hearts of Fear
by Aelsthla-Mental
Summary: The Organization, minus Roxas has been pulled from nothing and have been revived with their hearts by a strange figure claiming to be Kingdom Hearts. To keep them they must confront their worst fears, but is there more to this then meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**_an interesting (hopefully) idea that i got, probably from numerous things, but remember, copy from one, its plagiarism, copy from two, its research!_**

_**Anyway, what if the Organization members, who supposedly faded into nothing, were saved, and had their hearts returned? **_

_**but they have to pass a test to prove that they are worthy to keep them, and live in society.**_

_**I'm planning this story to be short, and the ending is quite interesting (hopefully) anyway, let it begin!**_

* * *

**Nothings Redemption**

I'm nothing…

But if I'm nothing, how am I saying this?

If I'm nothing, how am I thinking?

Is that a… light.

A light at the end of a tunnel… how ironic…

Memories! They come back to me, perhaps I am not nothing…

I am Lexaus, I was a nobody, I stole people's hearts hoping to get my own. I was part of Organization XIII.

…I was destroyed, I faded into nothing.

So why am I here?

* * *

Within Twilight town was a mansion, many people knew of it, and thought it was haunted.

If they went PAST the mansion, however, they would find a warehouse. However no-one did go past the mansion.

It was in this place that Organization XIII, minus Roxas, woke up. All in chairs were a neutral grey, made of cold steel and very uncomfortable.

The room they were in was large and empty, aside from the chairs, and it was all made of steel.

'Where are we?' Demyx said in wonder, looking around.

Suddenly a hole in the floor opened up. And a strange figure appeared. The person wore a cloak similar to the rest of the organization, but white. But you could still not see the person's face.

'You are in a place, is that not enough information?' the figure said, the voice was cold and metallic, like the entire room.

'"A place", gee, that's really helpful.' Larxene sneered at the figure.

The figure seemed to stare at Larxene, but made no other movement. 'It is better then where you were before, you were in utopia.' The figure paused. 'That means nowhere **(A/N1)**. You didn't exist; I gave you a helping hand.'

The figure made some strange hand gesture. 'Also, you may notice something different about you...'

All of them were silent, the tension was large, you could hear all their hearts beating.

Wait… hearts beating?

'WE HAVE OUR HEARTS BACK!' Demyx shouted.

'Who are you' Xemnas said, looking at the figure in a neutral expression.

'I guess you could call me… your Kingdom Hearts' he said.

Xigbar cracked a grin. 'Well, thanks Kingdom Hearts, now if you don't mind, I have places to go, people to see…' he was interrupted by the figure holding his palm up.

'It is not that simple, you have your hearts back, but I'm not sure if I can trust you with them, after all, you have all done horrible things. So I've made a little test.

12 doors appeared, each of them in front of an organization member, all with a symbol of a broken heart.

'Within those doors lie your darkest fear. Enter them, defeat and discover your fear, and I may let you keep your heart if I deem you worthy.'

Axel got up. 'I don't see why we have to do this, I'm just going to leave.'

Axel took two steps, then fell down a trap door.

A look of fear went past Xigbar, Demyx, and Luxord's face.

'Do not fret, he simply took the less pleasant route to his fear, but I assure you he will be fine. Please enter the easier way.' The cloaked figure pointed at the doors.

They all looked at each other, sighed, and entered their respective doors.

The white robed figure watched them enter, when the doors closed he sighed.

'I hope this works' he muttered.

* * *

_**(A/N1): Utopia actually originally meant nowhere, makes you wonder... or me, anyway.**_

_**R&R please, no flamers**_

_**ok now, I have a few things to say.**_

_**who do you want to be the first one to fight their fear? Vote in your review.**_

_**Oh, and i know, they were a bit OOC, but remember, they have their hearts back, they are recovering from shock, they thought that they no longer existed.**_

_**They will get more into their character when they fight their worst fear. Although perhaps a bit changed (remember, they got their heart back! they can FEEL).**_

**_You can also try your hand at thinking what their fear is, (the fear has to be a person, by the way). There will be who they THINK their fear is, and who IS their fear (although some of them may get it right...)._**

_**Some of this story is set in stone, but not all of it!**_

_**Do you think you can figure out who the figure is who saved them? is it REALLY kingdom hearts? or someone else...**_


	2. Heart of the Inferno

_**Well, due to one vote, this chapter is under way. And to think i say one vote never matters...**_

_**If no-one voted I certainly wouldn't have gone for Axel, he was a big character.**_

_**But meh. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_Heh, I guess I've done some bad things huh?_

_Things that, with a heart, I don't think I could do._

_Sure, I had a few brawls before I lost my heart, but kill in cold blood? Nope, take someone's heart? Never, but I did, things that only the blackest hearts could do. Or of course someone with none.  
_

_I'm a good guy at heart, therein lies my problem_

* * *

_I got a chance at redemption._

_Question is, can I succeed?_

Axel fell from a hole in the ceiling and rammed into the floor hard.

'Damn it.' He swore. 'I shouldn't have been foolish.'

He looked around the room.

It was quite boring. The floor was rough scorched earth with mounds, and a small mesa in the centre. The walls were the same metal as before.

Suddenly, a white portal appeared and the white cloaked figure stepped out.

'Well Axel, I hope you learned a valuable lesson.'

'Yeah, never trust a guy who overdoes his laundry.' Axel shot back.

'Temper, temper.' The white chuckled. 'Tell me, who do you think your greatest fear is?'

'Why should I tell you?' Axel glared at the man.

The white cloaked figure shrugged. 'You don't have too.'

Axel's glare softened. This man had gotten him his heart back, after all.

'I suppose its Sora.' He said. 'He stole my friend from me; I forgive him, but still…'

'Roxas never left, he simply was absorbed into Sora.'

'I KNOW THAT! But it's hard…'

'Well now, I guess you should be shown your opponent.' The white cloaked figure stepped aside to reveal Sora, dressed in the clothes he wore when Axel had sacrificed himself.

'Hello Axel, it's been a while.' Sora grinned. 'I'm here to make sure you're worthy to have a heart. Hope you're ready.' The Keyblade Oblivion materialized in his hand. Sora twirled it experimentally.

'You know.' Sora continued. 'Roxas had the element of light in the organization, so was he really my light? Am I really the darkness…' Sora chuckled. 'What am I doing? I came to fight, not philosophise.' With that, Sora pointed his keyblade at Axel and shouted "Blizzaga"!

An ice bolt fired out and was blocked by Axel's chakrams.

'About time, I was getting bored.' Axel ran towards Sora, Chakrams blazing.

Sora blocked the charge, then did an uppercut that was avoided as Axel jumped back and threw his Chakrams.

'AEROGA' Sora shouted. A wall of air blocked the chakrams, which bounced back to Axel.

Axel grinned and ran towards Sora, who braced himself for the impact.

Then Axel vanished, to appear behind Sora and struck him with the blazing chakrams.

Wounded, Sora leapt away, only for Axel to appear in front of him. And slash him again.

This time Sora leapt at Axel, who vanished, then Sora shouted "Thundaga"!'

A blast of thunder struck all around Sora, striking Axel who had appeared behind him. Dazed, he was unable to block the keyblade cutting into his shoulder.

Axel teleported away from sora, and threw his chakrams, only one made it to Sora, as Axel's left arm was dangling, seemingly useless. Sora blocked the one Chakram with his Keyblade and struck at Axel, Axel blocked, then Sora shouted "Graviga"!

A force of gravity pinned Axel to the ground, and Sora impaled Axel's working right arm.

Blood dripped from the wound, strangely, no blood dripped from Sora.

'You lose.' Sora said coolly.

Axel grinned 'Really?' With that, Axel's left arm snapped up and struck the keyblade out of Sora's hand (but it was still stuck in Axel's arm), then rammed his chakram right into Sora's face.

There was Silence. Then Sora's face cracked. And split open. Revealing a different face. Similar to Sora, but with spiky gold hair and blue eyes.

'Roxas…' Axel's eyes widened.

'You didn't see it coming?' Roxas grinned. 'You were always a bit slow, weren't you Axel?'

With that, Roxas faded away, the Keyblade that was still in his arm vanished too.

'It appears that Roxas was your fear, scary isn't it? I guess after all that happened…'

Axel turned around to see the white cloaked figure staring at him.

'What was that?' Axel shouted. 'You nearly killed me!'

'I did? You don't look that injured to me.'

Axel looked at his right arm. There was no blood, no nothing.

'The fight was really only in your mind.' The white cloaked figure continued. 'No harm really came to you… except perhaps some damage in your mind, but that will heal in time.

Axel growled. 'That explains why I have a pounding headache.'

'Well, it seems you won, you will be told whether you deserve your heart and place in society later. For now, relax.' With that, the white cloaked figure left the room.

Axel simply remained where he was lying down.

* * *

_It was Roxas, he betrayed the organization, and I always feared I would be sent to kill him. Well… if I could feel, buts still..._

_Sora took him. But… I guess a fear was that he was a flaw as well, a tie to emotions, illusions of emotions perhaps, but even they are dangerous._

_You know, if I was envious of anyone in the organization, it would have to be Demyx…_

* * *

**_Well, there we have it!_**

_**hope you enjoyed it, remember, R&R, no flamers!**_

_**Vote for who you want to be next, and what their fear is!**_


	3. The Cold Hard Facts

_**Well, due to one vote, its Vexens turn!**_

_**Vexen was always my favorite, But i fear i didn't do a good job of his character**_

_**I try to explain it, and i hope i did a good enough job.**_

_**Well, read on, i hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_You know… Even before I became a nobody, I didn't 'feel' much. I was always absorbed in my research; I left emotions to Ienzo, now known as Zexion. He was always our phycologist. He was the only one who understood I wasn't really a grumpy, rule abiding scientist. Oh no, I had my devious streak._

_Marluxia found that out all right, and sent Axel to kill me. I made an error fighting Sora, I was weakened. If I had to fight Axel, I probably would have won._

_I know what your thinking, fire beats ice, but you would be surprised. I've done the facts and figures, I found flaws to exploit. Axel would have lost._

_Everyone thought I was one of the weakest. Hah, they would have been surprised. It's more of bad luck then anything (if I believed in luck, that is). The reason that I was at the bottom was because I spent more time creating things then doing missions and collecting hearts._

_Now I have a chance at redemption. Although; out of all of us. I probably have the least to lose…_

* * *

Vexen entered the room calmly. Immediately scanning the area, he seemed to notice every detail.

The room was mainly flat, and the floor was made of ice, a few stalagmites and stalactites of ice were around the area, and a large pole of ice going from the floor to the ceiling.

Vexen seemed to stare at the room with indifference.

'Well well, this place could be your home.'

Vexen didn't bother to turn around; he knew full well that it would be the white cloaked figure from before.

'You think since my element is ice, I would like ice…' Vexen said. He sighed. 'Ok, I do like ice. What does it matter?'

'When you have a heart, you're going to have to learn to feel, liking ice is a good start. We'll see if you can improve later. Now, tell me, who do you think is your greatest fear?'

Vexen sighed. 'The logical choice is Axel, he did kill me after all.'

'Logic matters little in emotions.' The white cloaked figure laughed. 'Now, if you would turn around, you can see who your opponent is.'

Vexen turned around. There was Axel, dressed in the normal Organization cloak.

'Heya Vexen, its been a while.'

'Has it? We saw each other before.'

'I meant when we were nobodies, n-o-b-o-d-i-e-s, got it memorized?'

'Why do you always do that?'

Axel paused, thought for a bit, and shrugged. 'Probably something to do with my previous life. But the memory eludes me, anyway, we gotta fight, so…'

His snapped to the sides 'BURN BABY BURN!'

Flames surrounded him.

…and then the ice supporting him collapsed. And he fell into the water, the water went up to his stomach.

Axel grimaced. 'Guess I should have seen that coming.'

'You're at a severe disadvantage in this arena, Axel.' Vexen said smoothly. 'Just give up now.'

'You know, I never liked your attitude. When things don't go my way, I MAKE em goes my way.'

With that, Axel created a massive outburst of flames, Vexen put his shield on front of him, blocking the entire attack.

'What was that suppose to accomplish?' Vexen asked. Then he looked.

An entire section of ice had been _vaporised,_ revealing the cold metallic floor. Only a small segment in the opposite corner remained.

Axel grinned. 'I can be smart when I want to, you old fart.'

'Really? It must have cost a decent bit of energy.'

'I have plenty to spare.' With that, Axel threw a chakram At Vexen, who simply put his shield up to block it.

'Your going to have to do better then that' he sighed.

'And your going to have to stop being overconfident.' Axel said from behind him.

Vexen turned around, but it was too late as Axel slashed him with the chakram he had in his hand.

Vexen fell to the floor.

'I made an error, but I won't make it again!' With that, Vexen teleported away and fired a slow moving ice shuriken.

'Oh please.' Axel's other chakram materialized in his hand and he tensed and prepared to block. However an icicle came out of the ground and pierced him. Axel gritted his teeth, at that moment the ice shuriken struck him, leaving him kneeling on the floor.

'Guess you got a few tricks' Axel mumbled. 'Lets see you beat this one. BURN BABY!'

With that, they were surrounded by a wall of flames.

Vexen eyed the surrounding fire.

Axel grinned. 'No escape, this fire has magical properties, you won't be teleporting out of this one!' Axel lunged, Chakrams ablazed.

Vexen shot a few ice bolts, but they melted before they reached him, he put up his shield and blocked the strike.

Axel struck again and again, Vexen blocked every strike.

'You were never stronger then me, you'll wear out before I do.' Axel grinned. 'Your going to lose, l-o-s-e, got it memorized?

Suddenly the shield was pushed forward with massive force, ramming right into axel and sending him to the opposite side of the arena.

Axel groaned. 'Damn, I guess you do have a bit of muscle in ya. But its time to end this.' With that Axel waved his hands and the walls of fire started closing in.

Vexen grinned and laughed maniacally as the shield materialized in his hand. And started hurling massive chunks of ice everywhere, which simply melted.

'What the heck are you doing? Your ice is useless.' With that, Axel leapt out of the fire walls. Smoke and steam wreathed everywhere, then the fire wall closed together and exploded.

Axel grinned. 'You never had what it took.'

'And You never respected your superiors.'

Vexen appeared behind him and put his hand on axels face, tendrils of ice started appearing, freezing Axel solid.

'…How' he said before his mouth froze.

'Simple really, I just needed the water to put out the fire; ice is simply solid water, enough ice simply created a gap in the fire for me to escape.'

Axel was silent, as his face was frozen.

Suddenly, his face cracked, and shattered. There was a new face. With silver hair and green eyes.

'R…Riku?'

'Guess again, Moron.' "Riku" Shouted, he broke out of the ice. The chakrams vanished, to be replaced by the "Soul Eater".

'You liked to play God, didn't you?' he continued. 'Well, WHAT ABOUT ME!? Discarding me, letting me be manipulated, SOME GOD YOU ARE!'

'You're the Riku Replica?' Vexen asked

'DING DONG, we have a winner, now DIE!' With that, Riku launched an uppercut, which Vexen blocked, only to be sent flying backwards.

'What… power.' Vexen gasped.

'You should know, you CREATED me.' The Riku Replica dashed Towards Vexen.

Vexen fired ice bolts, but the Riku Replica blocked them, but was forced to stop the charge. Then he fired dark aura blasts, Vexen blocked them, But then the Riku Replica used the distraction to dash and strike the shield again. The force of the blow forced Vexen to his knees.

'It's over…' the Riku Replica struck the shield several times. At last the shield gave way.

…and fell to the floor.

'WHAT!?' the riku replica picked the shield up, under it was a broken icicle, most likely used to support the shield.

'I guess I did play God a bit too much… forgive me.' The Riku Replica turned around just as he was hit at point blank range by a blizzard.

Strangely, the Riku Replica's face was peaceful, even as he froze into ice, and shattered, and then the shattered pieces of ice faded into nothing.

Vexen stared at one patch of ice that had remained in the arena. It almost seemed as a reminder of how he had been, mocking him. Mocking everything he had done.

Someone behind him started clapping. Once again Vexen didn't bother turning around.

'You did a good job, you beat him, and I can sense you realize what wrong you did.' The White cloaked figure sounded amused. 'I think I'll leave you to contemplate, you'll see if you get to keep your heart later.

Vexen heard a swish and knew that the white cloaked figure was gone.

With that, he collapsed on the floor and started laughing maniacally.

But you couldn't miss the single tear falling down his face…

* * *

'_Even I made mistakes, perhaps the Riku Replica was the worst, playing God, I never understood it all, but I did try.'_

_If I have the least to lose, it also appears I may have the most to gain._

_Perhaps I have been looking for the solution to life, but never the ingredients._

_Oh, I was never good at this kind of thing, I'll ask Zexion later._

* * *

_**Vexen was my fave, and I thought the fear I chose for him was... the best I thought of.**_

_**Sorry if you disagree. anyway, R&R, no flames, hope you enjoyed, and vote on who you want next, what they THINK their fear is, and who IS their fear.**_

_**Well, good luck with whatever your doing (as long as its nice... or necessary)**_


	4. Soul of Lightning

_**This Chapter is the longest yet, Although compared to most others its still short.**_

_**Anyway, when i become a better writer, i may redo this better. The story interests me, and hopefully others.**_

_**As for the little 'joke' i put in, don't ask.**_

* * *

_I was the only female in the Organization. Most people called me a 'sadist'._

_Looking back, I have to disagree. I couldn't feel, so I didn't actually 'enjoy' inflicting pain. I may have acted like it. But we all tried to pretend actually feeling.. Although whether I was Sadistic before I lost my heart I can't quite remember. It is most likely, where else could I have got it? Right now I feel… confused, but I try not to show it._

_Was I ever hit on by any of the guys? I find that a question used a lot (by who? Long story). Xigbar and Axel tried it occasionally, but it was more to practice for other girls when they got their heart back. Not any actual 'feelings'. Marluxia was possible… If we get out of here, we'll see. Who knows what he will be like with emotions! The rest of the Organization doesn't seem to care. Only talking to me when required._

_One thing I have to ask though. Our appearance changes when we became a Nobody, so why don't we look normal again? I may not remember much, but I sure didn't look like this._

_Oh, right, I better get to the fight… Not like me to pause.  
_

* * *

Larxene entered the room with a cross look on her face. Ignoring the contents of the room (metallic walls, dirt on the floor, and numerous Lightning Rods they were a large metal reverse-cones with an orb on top jotting all over the place) she said sharply 'Ok, where is who I'm suppose to fight?'

'You're always so impatient Larxene…' A voice said from above.

Larxene looked up. On top of one of the Lightning Rods stood the white cloaked figure, looking down on her like some kind of deity.

'We will begin soon, but first tell me, what do you think your worst fear is?'

Larxene paused for a moment. 'I'm tossing between Xemnas and Vexen.

The white cloaked figure frowned from behind the hood. 'Xemnas I can understand, being the big scary boss, but why Vexen?'

'Actually, I'm scared of Xemnas because I always thought he'd discover the plot to overthrow him and punish me, as for Vexen… I'd rather not talk about it.'

Larxene showed discomfort and shuffled her feet, a very rare event.

'Do tell. I may give you bonus points.' The white cloaked figure laughed.

Larxene considered for a minute. 'Alright… you see, One day in the Organization, Vexen had this crazy idea…'

_The World that Never Was castle, Time: Unknown_

'Now, I've been doing some tests on our molecular structure, and I will require help to go further.' Vexen said.

The Organization, minus Xemnas, was currently in a room With Vexen and a White Board at the front. The White Board seemed more for show however, as it remained blank. Nobodies are unable to feel boredom, but Axel and Demyx managed to be realistic. But they all paid attention, knowing that Vexen may have discovered something useful, and they knew what happens when you DON'T listen. It wasn't pleasant.

'Now, I have discovered that our hearts don't seem to be the only organ missing. We are actually missing our lungs, stomach and kidneys, perhaps more. We also don't have any blood. We really don't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. So that vending machine we have is useless. When we "die", it is more like our molecules can't take the strain and drift apart. I have yet to find out how we are actually alive. In fact, if my theory is correct, we don't even classify as "alive".'

'What, we're zombies now?' Axel chuckled.

'The mind is one of the few body parts I have found still exists, actually.' Vexen said coldly.

'What about the… err… crown jewels.' Xigbar asked, sounding surprisingly serious.

'Actually, that is why I called you here.' Vexen stated. 'While the physical evidence remains, I do not quite know if the reproduction works. I do not know if it does work if the child would be a nobody, an ordinary human, or perhaps even a normal human with our Nobody powers. So, I propose we attempt the reproduction to see what I can find out.

Both Axel and Xigbar looked at Larxene with lustful smiles.

'You're joking…' Larxene said as if stating a fact.

'It would be quite beneficial. We could also discover if our powers could meld. I think Roxas should be part of it, for a nobody his emotions are the closest to true emotion, which may create the closest to a heart we can. Anyway, we probably should get started on this shortly; we do have missions to do.' Vexen said.

_Back to present_

Larxene sighed. 'I declined, did a kick to make sure Vexen wouldn't be having kids, and stormed off. Probably the closest I came to showing true emotion. But I think I'll go for Xemnas.'

Larxene narrowed her eyes. 'Are you laughing at me?' she hissed.

The white cloaked figure snorted. 'Of course not; anyway, heres your opponent.'

Complete silence.

'Where is my opponent?' Larxene sneered 'seems that they ran off.'

'Is that any way to speak to your superior?'

Larxene turned around. On the other side of the arena stood Xemnas, his hood off revealing his silver.

'Superior, What are you doing here?' Larxene asked.

'To fight you, of course, prepare to DIE!' Xemnas fired black and white lightning.

Larxene sidestepped, easily avoiding it. 'You call that lightning? I'll show you lightning!'

Karxene fired several lightning bolts. But before they hit Xemnas, they veered off and hit the orb on one of the lightning conductors.

Xemnas shook his head. 'You never had much of a mind for strategy. Your right, my attack wasn't really lightning. Otherwise it would have been absorbed into a conductor like yours.'

Larxene gritted her teeth. All her lightning-based attacks were next to useless. She had to resort to her other tactics…

Larxene vanished in a burst of lightning, which was quickly absorbed by the lightning conductors.

But this time, instead of one Larxene, there were three.

All three Larxenes immediately Dashed towards Xemnas at once.

Xemnas activated his aeroblades and struck the middle and left one. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, the real Larxene was the RIGHT one. Larxene struck with her electricity-charged Knives at the head.

A burst of lightning filled the area, and was quickly absorbed. In the split second of lightning Xemnas struck Larxene in the shoulder with his aeroblade.

The aeroblade bit into her shoulder, a fraction of a centimetre away from bone.

Gritting her teeth, Larxene ducked rapidly, getting the aeroblade out of her arm, and leapt away.

For someone who had a lot of volts and amps coursing through his body, Xemnas barely seemed fazed by the attack.

'You know, I AM the leader, why do you think you can stop me?' Xemnas asked.

'Because its about time for you to get overthrown!' Larxene shouted.

Another burst of thunder, and seven Larxenes materialized, all but the real one dashed towards Xemnas.

Showing amazing reaction time, Xemnas leapt up, did a side-hover to avoid two Larxenes who managed to veer up, and grabbed a third Larxene and tossed her at the original.

WHAM!

Larxene was knocked to the ground on her back, she got up slowly, rubbing her head. The copies disintegrating

'I'll get you for that.' She said clearly. Then she noticed she was surrounded by the bullets that Xigbar used. Orange, diamond-shaped, and about to strike.

Larxene didn't have time to say anything as they all accelerated and hit her at once, creating an explosion.

Xemnas simply stared at the explosion and sighed.

'Perhaps Vexen was right, the further the number is, the weaker they are.'

Suddenly, he was struck from behind by a dashing Larxene.

Xemnas sighed. 'Always wanting more.'

Xemnas fired black and white lighting, hitting Larxene who…

Disintegrated…

'A copy? Clever deception.' Xemnas said, looking around the room.

Larxene struck when Xemnas' back was turned, only for Xemnas to vanish and appear behind her. He stabbed Larxene in the head only for Larxene to disintegrated, another copy.

'You can't keep this up forever.' Xemnas stated. Deactivating his aeroblades and crossed his arms together, waiting.

Larxene was currently hiding behind a Lightning conductor, and she was furious.

'I just can't beat him, but I hate hiding.' She whispered to herself through gritted teeth. 'I need to think of a plan, but what?'

It was then she noticed something about the lightning conductors.

'I may just have a plan.' She said with a sadistic smirk.

Xemnas sighed. 'I'm going to count to three.' He said tiredly. 'One, two, thr…'

He was cut off by a knife stabbing into his heart.

But he didn't seem to be in any pain, he just stared at the knife and said 'That's cold, Larxene.'

He then noticed a bolt of lightning, which was quickly absorbed into one of the conductors.

Xemnas smirked. 'Got you' he then rapidly flew towards where the lightning came from and stabbed the Larxene with his aeroblade.

The Larxene disintegrated, just then another bolt of lightning appeared, which was quickly absorbed into another lightning conductor.

This time Xemnas fired his black and white lightning at the source,.

A bolt of lightning suddenly came from the other side of the conductor, Xemnas dashed around and stabbed Larxene, who once again was a copy and disintegrated.

From the other side of the lightning conductor that the other Larxene was came another bolt of lightning.

Xemnas sighed. 'Pointless.'

'Come and get me then!'

Xemnas smirked and looked up. In between the two conductors that the copies had been at was Larxene. Xemnas could tell this was the real deal.

'About time you surrendered.' Xemnas dashed up and struck at Larxenes head, Larxene sidestepped, but must have miscalculated as it bit into her shoulder, the same one that had been hit last time.

'Any last words?' Xemnas asked, preparing his other Aeroblade to slice Larxene in half.

'Yeah… I always hated you, and I hope this really hurts.' Larxene said softly, throwing her kunai at both the conductors.

Xemnas frowned. 'What?'

What Xemnas didn't know is that the conductors had been storing Larxenes electricity and the switch that larxene had so accurately pressed the button to connect the two conductors, so the stream of electricity flowed from one to the other through the orb at the top.

Unfortunately for Xemnas, he was right in the middle of it.

Just one of Larxene's bolts were painful, multiply it by a VERY large number, and you would understand that you should definitely be sorry for Xemnas, no matter how evil he was/is/might be.

Larxene was unaffected by the lightning, But Xemnas started jerking around, his Aeroblades deactivated and his muscles went into a spasm.

At last, the lightning stopped, and Xemnas simply went limp and fell to the floor.

Suddenly, he started cracking up, literally.

In a flash of light he exploded, in his place was…

'Namine?' Larxene said in disbelief.

Namine got up unsteadily.

'You didn't have to hit me quite that hard.' She pouted. 'I'll just have to punish you!'

Suddenly Larxenes head felt on fire, she gripped her head in agony and fell to the floor.

'You've been connected to Sora too, so I can manipulate your memories.' She grinned sadistically, similar to Larxene's own.

Larxene didn't say anything.

'She chuckled. 'It's what you always feared, isn't it?'

Suddenly, Ten Kunai's protruded from Namine's Head.

Another Larxene stood there, but this Larxene seemed distorted, faded. It was a backup copy, barely corporal, as Larxene struggled to keep it real.

Namine smiled despite this. 'At least you were always honest, in your own way.' She said sadly despite the smile on her face, as she faded in a way similar to all the nobodies.

Larxene remained on the floor, not enough energy to move, and spending all the energy coming back to her thinking.

* * *

_Namine… I always thought she would betray us, and even begin to manipulate us, if she wasn't part of the plan, I would have killed her because I felt…_

_Well, I didn't feel, I don't know, but somehow I just wanted her to die more then most others._

_But Xemnas… he tried to manipulate us too_

_Didn't he?_

* * *

_**It was difficult to write this chapter. Xemnas was the most powerful nobody. The fact that this was more like the Xemnas from her mind didn't help either. As he must have been a rather imposing person to control the organization, meaning he would have appeared still powerful in her head as well.**_

_**Namine was what someone asked me to put in, and i think it worked out rather well. Hope you did too!**_

_**Anyway, have a nice 24 hours.**_


	5. Illusion of Emotion

_**This chapter was the hardest one yet, and probably will remain so.**_

_**The fact is, Zexion's weapon, a book, simply would have been difficult to write about. Writing about a book...**_

_**I tried, but it just didn't work for me, I'll try to do better next chapter, honest.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy.**_

* * *

_I died before I even revealed my weapon… its sad._

_I was the 'smart, manipulative one.' According to most of the organization. Of course, Marluxia was the one with ambition, and Vexen… Well, nobody knew him well but me. Although I suspect Demyx knew more then he was letting on._

_Manipulative? I prefer 'strategic'. And I think I was smart. And most of the Organization would agree._

_I was always good at reading emotions, but can I read my own?_

_Lets find out…_

* * *

Zexion walked casually into the room that the doors lead to.

It was a maze. Seemingly made of the same metallic substance as all the floors, except the maze walls eerily glowed a greenish colour.

'I'm guessing there is a minotaur in the center of the Labyrinth' Zexion said calmly.

'You always were the funny one, even if no-one else saw the dry humour…'

Zexion turned around. The white cloaked man stood there. Not moving.

'You're here to introduce me to my fear?' he asked, although the way he said it sounded more like a statement.

The white cloaked man chuckled. 'Funny and smart; anyway, before I re-introduce you, who do you think it is?'

Zexion put his hand to his head and was silent.

Five minutes later he said slowly, unsurely. 'I think it would be Riku.'

'Not the replica?' The white cloaked figure's voice was surprised.

'I remember when I caught his scent the first time. It reminded me so much of the superior it was scary… And when he fought…'

Zexion laughed. 'The copy would never become more powerful, I know that for a fact.'

'Very well, I guess you should take a look at your opponent.'

The white cloaked figure stepped aside to reveal none other then Riku. Holding the "Soul Eater" blade, he stared at his opponent with cold eyes that rivalled Zexion's own.

'Been a while hasn't it Zexion? You sent me through hell and back.' Riku said coldly.

Zexion narrowed his eyes. 'Are we here to remember times long gone, or fight?'

Riku chuckled darkly. 'The past doesn't mean much, true. I guess we should fight now.'

With that, Riku dashed at Zexion, blade ready to decapitate him in one stroke.

The lexicon materialized in Zexion's hand and he vanished.

Riku stopped moving, his blade where Zexion's neck was a second ago.

'Time to trap you within the pages.' Zexion said from behind Riku.

Suddenly, a white aura surrounded Zexion and he cried out in pain, he fell to the floor.

'Did I forget to mention that I disabled that ability due to the fact that you may have used it to escape?' The white cloaked figure chuckled.

Zexion got up, composed.

Riku stared at Zexion with a smirk. 'Want to give up? Your weapon it seems is useless.

Zexion stared at Riku with a bemused expression. 'Your right, so I'll use another.'

The lexicon vanished into shadowy particles, in it's place was the Kingdom Key.

Riku looked at the keyblade sourly. 'Trying to psych me out are you?'

'Is it working?'

'All it's telling me is that your trying to scare me with some cheap parlour tricks, and that you rely on them because you're not that powerful yourself.' Riku gave a dark grin.

Zexion shrugged. 'That's good; it means you'll underestimate me.'

With that, Zexion charged at Riku.

Riku leapt sideways right past him, turned around, and blasted at Zexion with dark fire.

Zexion turned around and blocked all but one of them, the one that hit him sent him flying into one of the maze walls.

'_Ok, wielding a keyblade, he is faster then me and stronger then me. This may be difficult. I better use this maze to my advantage…'_

Zexion ran, taking a right turn.

Riku was momentarily stunned by the fact his opponent was running, but he quickly ran after him sneering 'Running? You already up to that?'

Following Zexion, he was surprised when he came to a dead end.

'I'm sure he went this way…' Riku said in disbelief.

Shrugging he turned around and walked off.

…only for a keyblade to come THROUGH the wall he was just looking at and ram right into his back, before fading.

Thrown back, Riku turned around, and fired dark aura at the wall. The blasts went right THROUGH the wall

'_He's using his illusion powers, damn it!'_

Furious, Riku ran right through the wall, the other side was a dead end.

'Another illusion?' Riku smirked.

Placing his hand on the right wall, he went right through it.

'Clever little bugger.' He muttered.

This time there was a forked path.

'which to choose, which to choose.' Riku pondered.

He sighed, then rapidly turned around and created a barrier just as Zexion struck.

'Dirtying your own hands was never your thing, was it?' Riku grinned.

The barrier blocked the strike from Zexion, then dematerialized as Riku struck back. Stunned by the block, Zexion was Struck and sliced neatly in half.

'Too easy…' Riku muttered. 'Much too easy.'

Riku looked around. 'Oh Zexion… Come out; come out, wherever you are.'

Suddenly, from the wall left of him, a foot came out and tripped him.

Riku fell through the wall and screamed as his head was impaled by a keyblade standing upright, being kept steady by Zexion.

'I'd dirty my hands if you had some blood to spill.' Zexion replied. Interestingly, there was no blood coming from the gaping wound.

Riku's body became fragmented, light began pouring out, and the body shattered.

In it's place was none other then the leader of Organization XIII.

'Xemnas…' He mouthed, looking down at Xemnas, who stared at him.

'Indeed, you managed to defeat Riku. Very impressive.' Xemnas grinned, somewhat unsettling Zexion.

'Now, I think it's about time for you to die. You've been a great asset for the Organization, but you have outlived your usefulness.' Xemnas opened the palm of his hands and aeroblades materialized. With that, he struck.

Zexion blocked the first strike with his keyblade, then Xemnas did a downward stroke with the other one, forcing Zexion to leap back. Not giving Zexion a chance to swap weapons, Xemnas continued forward and struck again.

'First rule of combat never let your opponent gain ground.' Xemnas said in an old and weary voice. 'I would have thought being in the Organization would have taught you that.

Xemnas struck blow after blow, Zexion would manage to block one, but the second would force him to step back.

'The ultimate defence is to make sure your opponent cannot go on the offence.' Xemnas remarked as he stabbed Forward, Zexion barely managing to leap back, and he felt his back hit a wall, and walls were to the side of him, he was trapped.

'It ends now.' Xemnas declared, thrusting forward with both aeroblades.

Grinning, Zexion sidestepped right _through_ the wall to the right.

Xemnas looked in shock as his aeroblades pierced the wall.

Just then, zexion charged out of the wall and impaled Xemnas in the head.

'I learnt how to lead people into traps, and to not bother striking a Nobody in the heart, the head is far more effective.' Zexion whispered in Xemnas' ear.

Wordlessly, Xemnas fell to the floor and dissolved into black particles.

'It seems you've done everyone's dream and killed your boss.' Said a rather cold voice from behind him.

Turning to the side, Zexion saw that the white cloaked figure was watching him.

'I have your friends to deal with now, I'll come get you later.' He said with a trace of anger as he vanished.

'His reaction was… curious.' Zexion said, sitting down to ponder what was going on.

* * *

_So, it was Xemnas the whole time. I guess it wasn't much of a surprise._

_What WAS interesting was the white cloaked person who revived us. Who is it, and what do they want?_

_From that anger, I'm guessing whoever it is doesn't like people killing bosses. I'll have to check on that._

* * *

_**Well, that chapter took me a while. Mainly due to other stuff i have on, other stories to write, and other things.**_

_**Most of the time i try to wait for inspiration, thats why i have more then one story out. More chance of getting inspiration for one of them. Not the best way, as inspiration sometimes doesn't come naturally, you gotta do it yourself sometimes.**_

_**But anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.**_


	6. A Rose and it's Thorns

_**Been a looooooong time hasn't it?**_

_**What can i say? Inspiration hit me on other stories and not on this one.**_

_**A pity; because this one has a definite ending, and as such should be the first finished.**_

_**Aahh well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

_We were called "Organization XIII", but I remember Vexen once saying we 'weren't very organized.'_

_Looking back, it was true. Without hearts we were really only out for ourselves, betrayal and backstabbing was something we all had to look out for._

_I was probably the biggest traitor of all, I was planning on overthrowing the entire organization, and if anyone got in my way, I'd send someone to dispose of them, the typical mob boss. For someone whose element is nature, I was all too human._

_As Shakespeare once said: 'A rose by any other name, would sweetly smell.' Even with a heart, have I changed?_

_I'm up against my greatest fear, I have no idea who or what it is, and I had far too many enemies._

* * *

Marluxia's first reaction with the room was silence, then a hint of happiness.

The room was a field of flowers, going as far as the eye could see. There didn't seem to be any walls either, and when Marluxia turned around, there was no door either.

Trying to get rid of the eerie feeling, he stared intently at the flowers, it was then he noticed something odd about them.

They seemed like ordinary daffodils, and perhaps they were. What was _odd_ is that the flowers all looked exactly the same; they all were perfect, exactly vertical, no bends on the petals, and all the exact same distance from each other.

All-in-all, it was very creepy.

Marluxia's happiness was replaced by distaste, the whole thing was a set-up, and it seemed… _unnatural._

'Enjoying the sights?' An amused voice said from behind him.

Marluxia turned rapidly, his hair following a bit more slowly.

The white cloaked figure stood their, holding one of the many flowers with a white-gloved hand. Although Marluxia couldn't tell where he got it, there didn't seem to be a break in the 'orderly' flowers.

'Not exactly my sentiment.' He replied smoothly, trying to hide his fear. He enjoyed being in control, knowing what he would do and how several moves in advance. He had once been a good chess player. But after a few games with Zexion and Vexen, he had half a mind to throttle them both. Ever since then, the game had lost appeal.

'Well, maybe this will cheer you up; you get to fight your greatest fear.' The white cloaked figure chuckled. 'So, who do you think it is?'

Marluxia thought for a minute, and then said, frustration in his voice, 'I don't know!'

The white cloaked figure laughed. 'So, the man in control of so much can't control what's in his head.

Fury coursed through Marluxia. 'Of course I do.' He said, his voice straining to keep from being furious. 'It would be Roxas. Xemnas never realized how much of a threat that boy could be, and with his 'personality', he was far more dangerous then Sora could ever be!'

The white cloaked man applauded. 'An inspiring speech.' He said, though his tone suggested he was actually amused. 'I guess it would be best for you to meet your opponent now.

The white cloaked man stepped aside, revealing none other then Roxas.

'Hello Marluxia, I heard what you said about me.' His voice was deathly cold, his eyes blazed with fury. All in all, he was in a rather contradictory state.

'Oh, you'll get over it, it's not like you have a heart…' Marluxia floated up slowly and summoned his scythe in a defensive position anyway.

'IT'S STILL MY LIFE!' Roxas shouted. In a movement so fast it was like going from point A to C without going to B, Roxas was in front of Marluxia, his keyblades grinding against the scythe.

Sparks flew everywhere. Roxas simply pressed harder, feeling Marluxia's Scythe begin to give way.

'_This is why I learned all the member's weaknesses, for times like this. All I need is to gain some distance and I can stand a chance…'_ Marluxia thought to himself.

Marluxia teleported a short distance away, only for Roxas to come ramming into his scythe again. Sparks flew, yet the flowers still didn't catch fire.

'Nice try, Marluxia.' He said with a cocky grin.

'_If he keeps the fight close up, I can't beat him. But I can't get the time with that speed…'_

Using the Scythe as a poll, Marluxia swung over it, feet ready to wham right into Roxas' noggin.

Roxas felt the Scythe give way as Marluxia started coming down, and rushed forward, only to meet empty air. He somewhat stumbled forward.

Marluxia's feet had missed Roxas, but he had gotten what he wanted, some space.

'You weren't easy to manipulate, but baiting was simple enough.' Marluxia commented. Swiftly turning around, he struck the ground with his scythe, sending a shockwave hurtling towards Roxas.

One second Roxas was there, the next the shockwave passed where he had been.

Marluxia saw it coming and swung his scythe upwards, catching the full force of the two Keyblades hitting the blade and being hurled back.

Once again, Marluxia had planned it. Once again, he had the distance he needed.

This time, he didn't strike, petals from all the flowers began flowing around in some sort of tornado, and formed what looked like a Marluxia made of petals, scythe included.

'_It's simple; the petal copy will hold him back while I strike with my ranged attacks.'_ Marluxia smirked. All was going according to plan.

The petal Marluxia dashed towards Roxas, Scythe twirling as to fend off any sudden strikes.

It was over in seconds. Roxas uppercut the Scythe, the force behind the blow threw the copies scythe up, in the moment Roxas did a downward stroke, leaving large gashes, the copy was quickly finished by Roxas bringing the Keyblades back and thrusting them forward, shattering the copy.

But he didn't stop there, he continued the momentum, using the petals as a sort of haze and rammed right into the real Marluxia.

'_Damn it, this kid won't stop.'_ He thought as once again the Keyblades rammed right into the scythe. Only this time, Roxas kept going.

Roxas was running while Keeping Marluxia in front of him, the weapons caught in a deadlock as the criss-crossed Keyblades locked with the blade and pole of the scythe.

Marluxia teleported about ten meters away from the still running Roxas and fired another shockwave.

Roxas skidded to a halt, and the shockwave met its mark, sending him another few meters and onto the floor.

Marluxia took advantage of that to fire another shockwave and create another petal copy.

Roxas got up, noticing the second shockwave, he summoned the thirteen swords of light, and they clashed together, firing a beam of light.

The shockwave ceased to exist and the blast sailed onwards towards the two Marluxias.

Both of the Marluxias rapidly floated away from the blast, in opposite directions.

They had split up. Just what Roxas was hoping for; dismissing the swords,

'Oh Marluxia, you never learn, do you? United the Organization could have won. But divided… we… fell.' Roxas gave a mocking laugh. Then, Roxas charged at the Marluxia at the right, the real one.

Both Marluxia's fired a shockwave, and each of them missed as Roxas leapt into the air then came down like a meteor, aiming at Marluxia.

Marluxia brought his scythe up in a vain attempt to block it. When the weapons collided, Marluxia's scythe was thrown back and the Keyblades pierced both of Marluxia's arms. Blood flowed, staining the cloak with a vibrant red.

'One of the downsides of a heart, you bleed.' Roxas coldly stated.

Roxas ripped out the Keyblades, soaked in blood, then he put them both together and brought it up, ready to pierce Marluxia right in the heart. He brought it down…

_CLANG!_

The Marluxia copy chose then to save the day, blocking the blow with its Scythe.

Roxas increased the force, causing the copy to strain, the pole of the scythe was now on Marluxia's neck.

Meanwhile, the real Marluxia was gasping for breath as the pressure on his neck increased.

The copy sensed this, yet what it did next didn't seem like the right thing to do.

The copy put all of his weight on the Scythe, followed by doing a 180 around it and kicking Roxas in the face.

Roxas staggered back, holding his face with one hand. It was then that the real marluxia struck. Petals struck Roxas' legs like knives; cutting into them, But no blood flowed.

Still, Roxas couldn't run. His legs leaked black particles. He knelt to the ground, trapped.

Marluxia got up, arms dangling from his sides. 'If you would do the honours.' Marluxia nodded towards the copy.

The copy complied, slamming the sharp end of the scythe into Roxas' face.

Strangely, the strike didn't penetrate and the Scythe stuck to his face like glue.

It was then that Roxas' face cracked, literally.

The copy was thrown back from an unseen force and golden shards fired outwards, revealing an all-too familiar figure.

'Don't tell me you've been abusing your non-existent power, number eleven.' Vexen said coldly, brushing off what looked like fragments of Roxas' face.

'Vexen' Marluxia laughed. 'You have got to be kidding, I don't fear you.'

'Then you truly are a fool.'

The flowers on the ground started getting frost on them as Vexen stared at Marluxia with cold indifference.

'I'm going to kill you now. If it helps, you can hold onto your fantasy of not being afraid, and think of death as an experiment.'

'Whatever you say; I killed you once, and I can kill you again.'

'Illogical, you didn't fight me last time, and I was weakened.' Vexen commented, his shield materialized in his hand. 'But talk is useless except for psychological warfare, and I was never the best at that. So this fight will now commence.'

Vexen lifted his shield and shards of ice flew out towards Marluxia.

The copy jumped into the way and blocked them with a twirl of the scythe.

Marluxia smirked. 'I WILL beat you.'

With that, Marluxia's arms started moving slowly, drops of blood falling from them.

'I already guessed your arms still worked, you didn't drop your scythe.'

'You always got on my nerves…' Marluxia said, frustration and a hint of anger in his voice as he struggled to maintain his calm.

'You always thought you were so… oh forget it.' A sword made of ice appeared in Vexen's hand. He moved slowly but steadily forward, Sword and shield ready to block any attack Marluxia and his copy used.

Marluxia and his copy both brought their scythes up, and smashed them down, shockwaves went straight for Vexen, who merely blocked them with his shield.

He moved ever closer, like an indestructible creature, perhaps he was.

Marluxia gritted his teeth. Both he and his copy charged forward, Scythes rising ready to slash.

Vexen smirked. It was then that Marluxia realized that Vexen had planned it.

Vexen hurled his shield forward. Both the scythes smashed the shield, sending it hurtling back. Vexen leapt into the air; avoiding the shield. He slashed at both the Marluxia with the sword.

The Copy Marluxia blocked, but Gravity was on Vexen's side, and the scythe was torn out of the copy's hand and hit Marluxia, who was sent sprawling on the floor.

One more quick slash of the ice blade went through the copy from the right shoulder to the left of his waist, and the copy was no more.

Vexen then turned his attention to Marluxia. Who was on the ground, struggling to get up. A kick in the ribs sent him sprawling once more.

'You should have remembered your place.' Vexen said.

Marluxia felt tendrils of ice creeping around; he could see his own breath, but not Vexens.

'At least you die with what little honour you have left intact.' Vexen said, his voice sounding like winter itself; Cold, uncaring, merciless.

Despite that, Marluxia smiled.

'You and your freezing pride.' He whispered.

It was then that Vexen noticed a tiny but important detail. The scythe was still in Marluxia's hand and raised a fraction, barely a few centimetres, but it was.

Then, it came down.

A shockwave blasted Vexen at point blank range. The strike wasn't that powerful, but without his shield, Vexen stumbled back.

And, with a gargled roar, Marluxia got up and did an uppercut with his scythe, ripping through Vexen's chest and impaling his head.

Vexen's face was indistinguishable, but Marluxia swore that he _felt_ him smile.

Then, Vexen disintegrated into particles.

Silence; then, a slow applause seemed to echo despite the large area.

Marluxia slowly turned around, and saw the white cloaked figure standing there, clapping.

'I thought you weren't going to win there, but I suppose when you have a goal in mind, you do everything you can to get it. He said amidst a bitter chuckle.

Marluxia said nothing, just moved his gaze towards the ground. Flowers mixed with blood and ice, very pretty colours.

'Well, I suppose I better check on your friends, I'll see you soon.' The white cloaked figure vanished.

Marluxia stood there for a few seconds, then collapsed, unconscious.

After he did something strange happened. The blood, the ice, and all signs of the fight, faded away.

* * *

_Vexen… I couldn't possibly fear him, right? He was on the lowest seat, he was proud, I could play him like an instrument…_

…_Could I?_

_Come to think of it, he was a skilled fighter. He survived all his fights with Sora, the same cannot be said for many other members._

_And then there was the Riku Replica…_

_I deemed it a failure. But it still had a decent amount of power. Could it be that I actually feared that he would perfect it? Could I have feared his science would one day discover something that would give him greater power? Perhaps what I truly feared was that, while predictable in conversation, his fighting and Experiments were anything but…_

_Still, I must forget that. I must have my mind on the task of keeping my Heart, living on, perhaps someday gain a high status in society._

_Yes, I must prepare…_

* * *

_**Another chapter.**_

_**I never played CoM, and i don't have final mix oh KH2 either; so, like Larxene, i had to base Roxas and Marluxia's fighting styles on Wikipedia stuff.**_

_**Vexen was a different case, i'm a big fan so I learned a lot on him already. Although i think i went a bit far with his fighting skills, but you have to remember it isn't the real Vexen!**_

_**Oh, and just so you know, i've gotten extra interest in constructive criticism, so please share some with me. i don't really have a beta reader yet, and spell check only works so well. So i do like errors i've done found and 'eliminated'.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day.**_


	7. Timeless Chaos

_**Been a long long time, what can I say? With the mix of homework, other stuff, and other stories I had little time for this one. A real pity, as I have a clear setting on this story, unlike the rest really. I've been wanting to write more stories, but then i'd go even slower, so after i finish a story, i'll start another.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**_

* * *

_I suppose I was a little like Zexion, I didn't like to dirty my hands in battle. And to a degree I enjoyed manipulation._

_But I'm also not like Zexion, I don't like planning too much, But that doesn't mean i don't plan, I just keep my plan ready for things you never expected. I've always liked unexpected things, they add a little twist to the game that is life. I always liked to play games, often honest, but in other occasions..._

_Well, now I have a heart, I have to prove my worth in order to keep it, so i suppose I best prepare to dirty my hands, and prepare for whatever fate deals me...  
_

* * *

'Oh my, isn't this lovely…' No sarcasm in the words, just traces of a British accent (not that they would know about Britain in this world).

Luxord gave a quick look around the room. It had a min-bar in the top-right corner and a long Table with the mat to play Texas Hold-Em poker. Complete with deck of cards, game chips, and the dealer chip.

But of course, you have to prioritize, and Luxord headed to the bar first.

'This is the life.' He sighed, taken a wine glass and pouring in an already-opened bottle. It was almost like he had been anticipated.

'Enjoying the fine wine?' An amused yet cold voice echoed through the room.

If Luxord was surprised, he kept his cool. Pouring an extra wine glass for the newcomer, he replied 'well, it is one of the finer things in life. To forget your worries and remember the good times.' He left the bar and came towards the figure, inviting him to grab the glass.

The figure ignored it. 'And if a Nobody wanted anything, it was to remember the good times.' The cloaked figure said, amused. 'Well tell me, who do you fear most?'

Luxord frowned, the first negative sign on his face. 'I don't know…' he hesitated. rummaging in his pocket, he prroduced a die.

'I have knocked it down to six. I'll roll to see who it is.' He continued, tossing the die in the air. Luxord held his hand out, but the die didn't come down. Frowning, he looked up…

…And quite rapidly leaped aside as a spear impaled where he once was.

'Well now, that was most unsporting Xaldin.' Luxord frowned. 'And while you were one of my choices, I didn't think the odds would be on your side.'

'That was always one of your problems, believing in fate.' Xaldin shook his head. You EMBODY time, yet you believe that everything is fated to be?'

'Perhaps that means I know more then anyone else.' Luxord smirked.

'Bah!' With that, Xaldin hurled two of his six lances lance at Luxord.

Luxord was there one minute, and gone the next to appear right next to Xaldin. Xaldin only just brought a spear up in time as several giant sharp-edged cards struck, A second and third lance came quickly and Lancer tossed them aside. Then fired his last spear at Luxord, his two he had hurled before quickly returning to float at his side. The cards simply shrunk and returned to a deck of cards Luxord was holding. Although one remained enlarged and struck the spear, redirecting it to the left, missing Luxord by a comfortable half meter. Luxord proceeded to enlarge seven cards and hurl them at Xaldin.

This time Xaldin didn't even bother to use his spears, the cards were blocked by a barrier of air he created around him.

'You rarely use your ability to manipulate time, do you?' Xaldin commented.

'Takes a lot of energy, unlike the abilities the rest of us use.' Luxord explained calmly, drawing a dozen cards. 'Pick a card my good man.'

Xaldin responded with a burst of wind, Luxord easily blocked it by enlarging a single card in front of himself, but found himself wincing as a lance penetrated the card and left a slight cut to the side of his head. That cut rather irked him. He was done playing tricks for now. Spreading out his entire deck, and combined them into what looked like a sword made out of playing cards, Then it enlarged until it was about the length of half the room. With that, he sliced sideways.

Somehow the cards must have hardened together, for it effortlessly swiped past the lances and rammed into the wind barrier of Xaldin's, not penetrating but sending Xaldin crashing into the bar, fumes of alcohol entered the air.

'What a waste of a good drink.' Luxord muttered, swinging the massive blade again.

But this time he couldn't see Xaldin, and Xaldin could see the blade, precision slices of air energy struck, and the blade fell apart into giant cards,and they began to revert to their original form.

'I think it's about time you died.' Xaldin said dangerously soft, floating out of the wreckage. All six lances pointed at Luxord. Both Xaldin and the cloaks were mysteriously free of any sawdust or imperfections. Probably a small burst of wind kept them clean, a sign of Xaldin's vanity perhaps.

Luxord smirked in response. 'I've already died once Xaldin, we all have. I don't think dying again is necessary.'

Xaldin's eyes flashed in anger, and at that moment Luxord struck, the cards scattering the floor surrounded Xaldin, enlarged, and began closing, there was a massive hissing noise as they compressed to the shield, attempting to crack through.

But with a roar that echoed through the room, there was an explosion of air and the cards once again scattered throughout the room.

Luxord jumped aside as two spears pierced the wall beside him, and suddenly found himself flung back as a spear penetrated the side of his stomach and attached him to the wall. Blood seeped out and Luxord gave a strained cough.

Xaldin moved like a wraith, almost _seeping _towards Luxord. His shield wasn't there, but wind blew all around him, carrying the smell of alcohol from the bar.

His hands closed around Luxord's neck. 'You like poetic justice? Here it is, I deny you my very element, air.' His eyes were ablaze with a fire, but the fire seemed so cold…

Luxord gasped trying to get air, his vision was blurring, in what seemed to be a last ditch effort his right hand grabbed Xaldin's face.

Xaldin didn't care, what he cared about was a second later when a card exited Luxord's sleeve and entered his face. He screamed, the air around became a maelstrom with it. This air was sharp and began tearing the very robes they were wearing. Xaldin let go, and fell to the floor.

'You should know a good card shark always has an ace up their sleeve, an ace of spades to be precise.' Luxord murmured. Inspecting his robe, the damage was mostly lots of small cuts. The deep lance wounds on the other hand… It was a good thing he had won, he should probably wait for medical attention before taking the lances out.

Just as that thought entered his head, there was a flash of light, and Luxord looked in horror as Xaldin slowly got up. But it wasn't Xaldin, it was.

'S-Saix?'

He got a cold smirk in response. 'My my, you look a bit pale Luxord.'

'In other words, like you without a treasure chest in my head' countered Luxord with a 'polite' tone.

He received a scowl in response. 'You're lucky the full moon isn't out Luxord.' A claymore materialized in Saix's hand, he lifted I up in one hand with surprising strength. 'A pity I have to do this, I wanted it much more elaborate and painful, but oh well.' He brough the claymore down.

And with a "Clang" the strike was blocked by a second ace, this time diamonds.

'All the aces up your sleeve? No wonder you keep winning poker.' Saix gave a bitter chuckle. Unfortunately, either Saix barely knew what he was saying, or he didn't know how many aces were in a deck. Because the ace of hearts and clubs struck at him next, biting into his shoulders.

The claymore fell to the floor with a "Clang", the cards must have cut to the muscle for his arms hanged uselessly at his side. But instead of blood, a strange black mix of liquid and gas came out, both billowing and dripping to the floor.

'Not exactly natural, is it?' Saix said with distaste, his face twisted, the X somehow maintaining its shape. 'But I doubt you have enough room up your sleeve for another card…'

It was a joke really; the last cards he had thrown went at an angle so his sleeves had been torn off. Luxord politely laughed back, although he felt blood dripping down, and the cards seemed to be resisting his energy. He must be really out of it, it didn't cost him much energy to manipulate those small objects.

'Well, I suppose I have to finish you still…' Saix's arms slowly got a grip on the claymore, the liquid/gas still pouring out, and moved towards Luxord with forced slowness, since he was barely able to drag the claymore behind him.

Luxord had closed his eyss and had his head down in what seemed to be in defeat.

At last, Saix had reached Luxord, Straining, he lifted the claymore…

And it was then that Luxord lifted his head, a gleam of "I fooled you" in his eyes.

Luxord kicked out his leg, and out came a joker. The Joker cut right into Saix's face, and enlarged, splattering black gas and liquid all over the entire area. The headless figure tittered before falling to the floor.

Luxord breathed a sigh of relief.

There was an amused applause. Turning his head to the right; Luxord saw the white cloaked figure clapping.

'A very close match, but you made it all the way through… Although I'm not sure cheating saving you is a good moral to get your heart back.' The voice sounded both more amused then trying to teach him. He snapped his fingers and the lances keeping Luxord to the wall promptly vanished. Feeling where the wounds were, he discovered they had vanished.

'Well, that is certainly a positive, instantaneous healing.' He remarked, meanwhile in his head going over how the heck that just happened.

'I'd tell you how it happened, but I'm sure a brilliant mind like yours can figure it out.' With that, the white cloaked figure simply vanished.

Luxord stood there for a minute thinking. Then, shrugging, he simply went to what remained of the bar to see if he could scrounge up some alcohol.

* * *

_I must say, out the six people I considered, Saix was most definately not one of them._

_I knew Saix well, he took no nonsense from anyone. He was cruel, he was basically what we saw as a stereotypical 'nobody', what we all tried to avoid my holding on to phantom feelings..._

_Although i do remember one time I saw Saix go berserk. It was a routine assignment in Santa's village, but after an unschedueled depart from it, we went to Halloween Town. Unfortunately the full moon was out, as well as a horde of heartless._

_I could only stand and watch, making sure i didn't let my shock visible as he roared and wiped out every... single... one of them. They weren't just shadow heartless either. Gravestone heartless, neoshadows, ghostly heartless. None of them were spared, Saix's moves weren't that refined, but they made up for it with shear force, and the fact we were surrounded meant he couldn't really miss... Perhaps I am scared of him. I like a bit of chance, but the pure maelstrom of chaos and unpredictability that is Saix was definately to be feared..._

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Now, one question you're probably going to ask is 'why didn't Luxord use his time ability?' Simply put, it makes the fights seem all the more unrealistic.**_

_**Another question may be how those cards were able to do so much damage. Magic... And the fact they are all steel tipped :).**_

_**Have any more questions and i'll be happy to answer. And also in your review you can tell me which character you want to fight their fear next.**_

_**I'll repeat with how i started this bit.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
